Forget It
by Invader Cat
Summary: Dib gets a hard bump on the head and can't remember anything! He better get his memory back... FAST! This is my first Fan Fic!! Please enjoy and review. Chapter 3 is up!
1. Crash!

Disclaimer: I don't own Invader ZIM or any of the characters and blagh blagh blagh.... all that other stuff  
br  
br  
It was a cold dark and windy night and it was beginning to rain. Dib was getting ready to sneak to ZIM's house and flood it with a large "sciency... water... thingy". Actually, all it was, was a squirt gun attached to what looked like a washing machine, but Dib sure thought it was special!  
p  
"I'll flood ZIM's base out with so much water, he will be vulnerable to... stuff, and then the world will know..!" He said excitedly.  
p  
Dib tip-toed out of the house and into the street. The rain began pounding harder and harder with every step he took until he could barely see the ground in front of him. He was soaking wet now but he just ignored it.  
p  
Now Dib had to cross the street, but he stopped in the middle of the road when he saw something bright. It was the headlights of a car! He didn't move. He just stood there frozen and he didn't realize what the heck was going on until... *BANG!!!* The only thing he remembered was the loud car horn and the sound of tires screeching. Then everything went black.  
p  
"Son! Wake up, Son!" said Membrane anxiously.  
p  
"Huh?" said a tired Dib. He found that he was asleep in a hospital bed.  
p  
"Son, are you okay? You were hit by a car last night. Luckily, the injury was merely a bump on the head. The doctor says you'll be better in a few days.  
p  
"What......?"  
p  
"See ya later, Dib" said Gaz, not looking up from her Game Slave.  
p  
"Who's Dib......?" said Dib wearily as Membrane and Gaz walked out of the room.  
p  
At skool, ZIM began to wonder why the Dib-human wasn't present. He decided to ask someone about it at lunch.  
p  
"Excuse me fellow child-of-the-filth. Why is the Dib-human gone?" He asked a kid.  
p  
"Huh? Oh, he's in the hospital" said the kid looking up from his turkey sandwich.  
p  
"What for?"  
p  
"He got hit by a car and..." the kid paused to take another bite out of the sandwich. "Now he can't remember anything."  
p  
"I see. Thank you for sharing this information" replied ZIM.  
p  
ZIM didn't go straight home after skool. He was going to visit a certain someone at the hospital. 


	2. The Visit

Zim walked into the hospital and sniffed the air. "It smells like sickly humans here. Stinky!"  
p  
Zim found Dib's room with some Irken tracking device and snuck there quietly. The receptionist didn't see him coming because she was buried in a cooking magazine. When Zim got to Dib's room, Dib was awake and staring hard at the wall. Very hard.  
p  
Zim had to clap a few times to get Dib's attention.  
p  
"What? Oh, hello there. Who are you? How may I help you today? I am a cow. Fear me. I'm sorry. No one is here to take your call. Please leave a message at the tone. Beeeeeeeeeeeeeep!" blurted out a confused Dib.  
p  
"SILENCE HUMAN!" shouted Zim.  
p  
"I'm so messed up right now. I don't even know who I am!" said Dib, distressed.  
p  
"Well I'm going to help you" said Zim cheerfully, with the hint of a smirk.  
p  
"Really? That'd be great!" exclaimed Dib. "Who am I?"  
p  
"You are um... Clara! Clara Noogumsworth to be exact!" answered Zim, trying to keep from laughing.  
p  
"Oh thank you so much! And who are you?"  
p  
"Um... I am--"  
p  
"Oh you forgot your name too?" interrupted Dib.  
p  
"SILENCE! My name is Wayne. Wayne Williams." said Zim.  
p  
"Hi Herman! Would you like to eat gumdrops with me? They taste just like chicken!" offered Dib.  
p  
"What...?!"  
p  
"Oh you don't like gumdrops?"  
p  
"Stop this D... er... Clara! Now c'mon now I'm taking you home."  
p  
"Yay! Let's go home, Hermie!"  
p  
"Don't call me that! My name is Wayne! Now come. Let's go." said Zim. He was beginning to get impatient.  
p  
"Oh man... I feel dizzy..." mumbled Dib as he took Zim's hand (or claw, or paw, or whatever it is that Irkens have for a hand).  
p  
"Erm... You'll feel better when you get home." said Zim. "Ugh! He's starting to get just about as annoying as GIR" thought Zim to himself.  
p  
"Wayne" and "Clara" continued walking out of the hospital and onto the sidewalk. It began to rain a light drizzle.  
p  
"Ahhh!! Oh no! I didn't know it would rain!" shouted Zim and he ran under a tree, even though it wasn't a very good shelter.  
p  
"What's rain?" asked Dib.  
p  
"Rain is an evil source of torture that comes slowly at first out the cloudy sky and it loves to terrorize poor lonely victims like yourself." answered Zim.  
p  
"Oh...... Does that mean I don't like rain?"  
p  
"Yes. You hate rain, Clara. You despize it. You hate it! You hate it!"  
p  
"Aaahhhhhhhhh!!!!!!! Go away rain! I don't like you rain! Go away! Go away!" Dib began running around in circles and people began to stare at him. "Hey, this is fun!"  
p  
"No it isn't! Now grab that poncho from the old lady and give it to me! Now!"  
p  
Dib went up to the old lady and said "My friend wants your poncho so give it here!"  
p  
"Not on your life, kid!" shouted the old lady who suprisingly sounded like a man.  
p  
"Please?"  
p  
"Well okay. Since you said 'please'" and the old lady gave Dib the poncho.  
p  
"Here you go, Wayne!" said Dib as he handed Zim the poncho.  
p  
The poncho was so big for Zim it was like a blanket! Once he wrapped it around himself nicely, they continued walking. Zim was whimpering silently to himself as it started to rain harder.  
p  
Zim could see his base ahead and he urged Dib or "Clara" to hurry up.  
p  
"I live here?" asked Dib when they stopped at the front of Zim's purple and green house.  
p  
"Yes," said Zim.  
p  
"It's pretty! I like it!"  
p  
"Yes, yes, yes... Now come on in," said Zim with an evil grin as he opened the door. 


	3. You're So Smart, Wayne

"Oh geeze I don't feel so good, Wayne" complained Dib again.  
p  
"I'll let you sit down when we get it" said Zim.  
p  
Once Zim was in the house, he told "Clara" to stay outside for a minute. Zim needed to get GIR in disguise.  
p  
GIR was in front of the TV. when he saw Zim come in and he squealed with delight, "Yay!!! Master's home!!!"  
p  
"Not now GIR! Now quickly! Get in your disguise!" said Zim.  
p  
GIR did as he was told and Zim opened the door to let Dib in.  
p  
"GIR, this is Clara. Clara, this is my dog, um... Beatrice!" Zim introduced.  
p  
"Hey! Isn't that the big-headed--"  
p  
"No! This is Clara, Beatrice!" cut in Zim. Turning his attention to Dib, he said "Beatrice will keep you company while I'm gone."  
p  
"Hey... why does your dog talk?" asked Dib, not suspicious in any way.  
p  
"He's... erm... a special breed," said Zim. "He's a Jamaican---" Zim looked over and saw a blue truck out the window, "Blue hound"  
p  
"But he's green."  
p  
"Yes... Green Jamaican Blue Hounds are very rare. Oh very rare indeed!"  
p  
"Oh... Wow. You're so smart, Wayne."  
p  
"I know I am. Now I'll see you later." Zim walked into the kitchen and flushed himself down the toilet to his base to work on something. (hint hint)  
p  
"Wanna eat some cupcakes?" GIR asked "Clara".  
p  
"Um... okay!" said Dib. "Do you know any tricks, Beatrice?"  
p  
Totally ignoring Dib's question, GIR turned on the TV. and promptly began eating chocolate cupcakes. He motioned for "Clara" to go ahead and take one.  
p  
While GIR and Dib were busy watching TV. and eating cupcakes, someone was busy with something else downstairs...  
p  
"WORK! WORK! WORK!" Zim yelled as he banged on a large metal contraption. It was made out of a mixture of melted kitchen sinks and moldy cupcakes, which Zim had made a few days ago. Of course, Zim didn't know about the cupcakes. GIR kind of sneaked them in the mixture when Zim wasn't looking.  
p  
Zim sighed. "Oh... what is wrong with this thing? COMPUTER!--"  
p  
"WHAT?" said the computer.  
p  
"I'm not finished yet!! COMPUTER! Give me a black writing utensil!"  
p  
When Zim finished his command, a black permanent marker appeared in front of him. He stood up tall, held the marker up to the light like a mighty sword and... drew a happy face on the clunky metal thing.  
p  
Meanwhile, upstairs, Dib and GIR were still watching TV.  
p  
"eh... Beatrice, can you PUH-LEEEEEEEZE change the channel? I'm sick of watching the scary monkey! It's been three hours!" complained Dib.  
p  
"No!!! I neeeeeeeeeed the scary monkey!" GIR sniffled. "And... and... the scary monkey....." GIR sniffled again, "...needs meeeee!" GIR began to wail intensely.  
p  
"Whoa! Calm down, Beatrice! Calm down!" said Dib.  
p  
GIR began screaming now.  
p  
"Beatrice! Stop! Stop! Don't make me sing! Okay looks like I have to..." Dib began to sing. "We're poooooor little ants..... who've lost their way. Faaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaar... Faaaaaaaaaaaaaar... Faaaaaaar away..."  
p  
GIR just screamed harder.  
p  
"Oh, whatever" muttered Dib.  
p  
GIR then immediately stopped and said in an annoying high pitched voice "Wanna go outside?"  
p  
"Whoa!" Dib jumped back. "Um... sure."  
p  
"Great!" and with that, GIR swung open the door and ran outside and as usual, left the door wide open. Dib followed.  
p  
"Hey, it's late," said Dib, and he was right. It was almost nighttime. The sky was dark blue and clouds began to roll in. "Looks like it's going to rain, Beatrice."  
p  
"Beatrice" wasn't listening. "Beatrice" was running around in circles squawking like a chicken.  
p  
Dib walked out of the yard and on the sidewalk. "It sure gets dark fast." he mumbled to himself. "Clara" thought to himself, "I like Wayne and all, and he's a nice person, but something just doesn't seem quite right..."  
p  
Just then Zim was standing at the doorway. "GI... erm... BEATRICE! How many times have I told you NOT to leave the door wide open!!! Oh, hi Clara! Can you come here for a second? Zim grinned evilly. On his back was a huge metal thing that looked similar to a leaf blower and it had little black happy faces all over it. Zim was holding a big hose that was connected to the "leaf blower".  
p  
"Uh..." Dib didn't know what to do. He was confused again. He walked in the middle of the street.  
p  
"Come on, Clara!" urged Zim.  
p  
It began to rain. The rain came down hard and fast on the cold ground.  
p  
"Good thing I remembered to bathe in paste before I came out here" grumbled Zim to himself. "Alright I'm coming over there, Clara, if you won't come over here."  
p  
Dib saw something coming towards him: Two bright lights. He froze in place, staring at the lights. They reminded him of something, but he couldn't pinpoint just what it was...  
p  
The car was just inches from hitting Dib when GIR, out of nowhere, grabbed him out of the way! Dib heard the loud screech of the tires and the car horn when the car crashed into someone's mailbox.  
p  
"I'm DIB!!!!!!" he screamed.  
p  
"No! You are Clara! You are Clara!" contradicted Zim.  
p  
"No! I'm Dib! And you... you're... ZIM!!"  
p  
"Why all-of-a-sudden does he remember everything now?" Zim thought to himself. "Well I'd better carry on with my deed now!"  
p  
"Alright, Dib!" Zim said in a mocking tone. He sneered. Zim turned on the giant thing that looked like a leaf blower and it began to suck everything in! Dib began to run and Zim chased him and GIR was having the time of his life riding on the machine and screaming like crazy.  
p  
While they were running, the machine sucked in other things on the way: trees, mailboxes, dirt, cows, pigs, buildings, you name it. But the only thing Zim wanted to get, was Dib.  
p  
"There's no use running, Dib!!! You're gonna have to stop running sooner or later!!! I'm gonna-- WHAT?!" The machine began to make coughing noises and stopped working. Zim stopped running, but Dib didn't. Dib kept running home.  
p  
"What the-- GIR!!! What in the name of The Tallests are you doing?!" Zim shouted.  
p  
"My name's not GIR! It's Beatrice!"  
p  
"No, you are GIR! Now why are you EATING my machine?!" Zim demanded to know.  
p  
GIR stopped eating and little bits of machinery fell out of his little robot mouth. "It tastes like cupcakes!"  
p  
Meanwhile, back with Dib, he was home. He burst in the front door. "Gaz! I'm... HOME!!!"  
p  
"That's nice, Dib." muttered Gaz, not looking up from her gameslave. She was on the couch.  
p  
"You're Gaz, right?"  
p  
"Uh huh..."  
p  
"I'm gonna go see Dad"  
p  
"You go do that..."  
p  
Dib began to walk out of the living room, but then... HE RAN INTO THE WALL!  
p  
"Son! Wake up son!"  
p  
Dib woke up and saw his father looking down at him. He was on the couch.  
p  
Dib shot up straight. "WAYNE!!! WHERE ARE YOU WAYNE? WHERE ARE YOUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!!!!!!!!"  
  
The End! I hope you liked the story. 


End file.
